The pheonix and the kitten
by dhampir666
Summary: Yaoi.kaixrei.they met on holidays but will they ever see eachother again?
1. Chapter 1

**Kitty kon:** hey this is my new ficcy...The Phoenix and The Kitten...crap title i know but when i think of another titlei will put that one on here instead.

XxXxXx or XXXXXX is new scene

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! the only thing i own is my cell phone!-**

* * *

A tall blunette walked through the snow covered streets of Moscow. A red headed teen by his side, talking about his latest crush and how much he missed being with the Phoenix. The blue haired teen had phased out about an hour ago,just nodding and saying 'Yeah' and 'Really' every now and then, he was consumed by his thoughts of a chinese teen he met on holiday three weeks before. As snow flakes floated gentley to earth a few got caught in hair and on peoples coltes and faces, two narrowed crimson orbs stared out from a shadowed face whising that the wolf would just shut up. All the red head would talk about would be, 'Tala,Crush,Crush,Kai,Kai,Kai,Kai,Tala,Tala,Tala,Tala'. This wore the young Russian down, well at leats in a few minutes they would be with falcon, the oldest out of the three of them yet the one who couldn't decide what he wanted from life. But when he was there, there'd be no more of Tala's crushes, they'd talk about cars, motorbikes, music!. The bluenette thanked the Lord for making Bryan and the chinese enigma he met on holiday. The blue haired shadow smiled when he saw his saviour in the distance, wearing his long black leather coat much like the one he was wearing at that moment in time.

"OI! BARBIE PANTS!"

"What Kai?", the falcon replied taking in the two people walking towards him.

"Dude!You actually awnsered!"

"Well as you always call be barbie pantsI was gonna awnser wasn't I. By the way, why do you call me barbie pants?"

"Tala saw your barbie underwear in high school"

The falcon blushed slightly so it was just about visable if you were up close enough,' Why am i friends with these guys? There totally weird! And why the fuck is Tala wearing green and pink? I'll let him get laughed at I think...yeah let him get laughed at...the idiot!'he thought to himself.

"Hey Bryan", the red head smiled shyly.

"Hey Red, Kai what was wrong with you before you called?"

Kai moved his gaze to his first companion and back mouthing,"HIM"

The oldest Russian rolled his eyes,"So where we going tonight? Megs? Cinema?"

The phoenix shrugged, "Dont give a fuck bro!"

The wolf of course knew exactly where he wanted to go,"Megs!"

"Should'ave known you'd want to go to Megs,just 'cause you have a crush on her son!"

"Shut up kai, just 'cause your pissed off for some reason, don't take your anger out on me!"

"You wanna know why im pissed off Tal'?", The red head nodded, "Ok, I'll tell you...YOU! all you ever talk about is YOU,YOUR latest crush, how much YOU miss being with me thats all you ever talk about and its getting on my fucking nerves Red!", He growled and stalked off down the dark alley next to them.

The wolf went to run after him, but was pulled back by a strong hand grasping his shoulder."Leave him cool down red, you know what he gets like, all he needs to do now is chill, you know let out some steam"

"I know Bry', but...I dunno, I really care about him, I worry about him when he goes back to Voltaires, I've seen the mess his Grandfather puts him in, I've seen the broken ribs, I've seen the tears...I'm scared 'cause on day he might do summit stupid", The redhead let his head drop and tears roll freely down his cheeks.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A lone figure sat in an alley near to where Tala, Bryan and himself first met. Their names carved into the cold hard stone wall opposite, "Wolf loves Phoenix" and "Falcon", as fresh as the day they were carved. The snow began to fall heavier, covering the footsteps he made before within a matter of seconds. He stillhad his fists clenched from his out burst at Tala. Cars drove past, making fresh tyre tracks in the new crisp fresh snow. Groups of friends walked past laughing and joking, oblivious to the bluenette in the shadows. He was left to his thoughts once again, 'Why amI thinking of the neko-jin? Yeah he was friendly and funny, but i feel weird whenever i think about him. I felt complete when we were together,I really enjoyed his company, he was cute too...wait shitI got that weird feeling a again...help!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in China, a tall ebony haired teen sat alone in his room, wrapping his hair in a white hair wrap, lost in his thoughts, '...Man he was cute though, what no, im not gay...I'm straight I was with that chick Zoe for a year and she was cute, I'm straight. I miss his company though...He got really protective of me when that guy tried hitting on me, He saidI was his...butI dunno...man I'm so confused..."

He lay back on his bed trying to think about his sexuality, trying to figure out what he wanted and what he wanted from life. His silence was shattered by his mothers voice."Rei, hunny, me and your dad got to go out for a while. Remember no girls in the house because we don't want to come home and find sexualy active teens in our house"

"Ok mam! see you later dont do anything i wouldnt do!"

With that the front door closed with a snap, the tiger just lay there staring at the ceiling, wondering if he would ever see the russian engima ever again. He reluctantly got up and made his way down stairs holding a T-shirt in his hand debating whether to put it on. The clock on the mantle piece chimed 10pm. Rei sighed, any minute now some of his friends would be knocking the door.

"BANG!BANG!BANG!"

The neko-jin sighed as his silence was once again abolished. He quickly adorned his shirt and opened the front door."Hey lee...where's everyone else?"

"Hey Rei, Gary had to go see his grandparents, Johny is ill and Kevin is well grounded...again"

"Stupid Kevin...did he get caught smoking again?"

The older neko-jin nodded. Rei shook his head. The ebony haired teen sat down on the sofa with his friend on the chair opposite. Rei slowly forgot Lee was there and was once again consumed by thoughts of the Russian engima.

* * *

**Kitty kon:** ok ok ok i know this chappie is short but trust me the 2nd chapter will be longer. It's just i crammed evertything in to the 1st chappie, but i edited things out so the cahpters like this, but trust me on this chap 2 will be longer! 

so R&R please as i want like 7 reviews before i update


	2. same country same place

**kittykon: **hello! this is the 2nd chapter ...this is longer and a bit well...weird for me.I kinda got drunk and wrote one part but meh! ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXor XxXxXxXxX is new scene

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE tho I do own a hell of alot of chinese ornaments and self control(not)

* * *

KAI'S POV 

I felt really bad about losing it with Tala. One of my closest friends, and I...yes me Kai Hiwatari...might have ruined our friendship. And all because of my stupid temper! That damn red head, I love him...but not in, "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you" way, no, that love died along time ago. But we're still friends...arent we?

"Kai?", That voice was familliar I just couldnt place it, "Kai?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, looking straight into a pair of ice blue eyes, with two bangs of red hair falling over them. The eyes we're full of hurt...hurt which i had caused me best friend to feel I felt ashamed, horrified at what I had made him feel, so why had he come after me? His eyes were red from crying, again which i had probably caused, I felt so small, I felt likeI was nothing...wait I was nothing.

"Red...I'm sorry I didnt mean to lose it with you", those 11 words came out without tears stinging the back of my crimson orbs. Which may I add, tears very rarely stung the back of my eyes. Though sometimesI do cry for no reason. Maybe it's because I've lived with a heartless bastard who abused and raped me whenever he had the chance. He'd even let his friends have a go. My OWN Grandfather! My own blood! My only living family member.

"Kai, its ok. I know you get angry sometimes. I know why your like this, come on we're the Demoltion Boys, we know about what happens to you, we know _he _abuses you", The wolf placed a hand on my shoulder and gentley squeezed. For one of the most feared guys in Moscow he had a very sweet side.

"Red I'm sorry"

"Kai do I have to kiss you to stop you saying sorry?"

"Sorry", I repeated, a playful glint in my eye.

The red head kissed me. This brought back memories. Good memories. Memories which helped me when I was getting...raped. I pulled him closer with my arms now secure around his waist. I gave him dominance. It had only been 3 months since we broke up. But we still kissed. Neither of us stopped it. Eventually we pulled apart, the need for oxygen had become way TOO great.((A/N: NOT KAIXTALA!))

"Kai?"

I turned to see who the voice belogned to."Yeah Bry?"

"Since you've come back from Japan, you've been...well not your usual troublemaker self. Did you meet someone?"

"Kinda...this guy...he was so cute, I spend most of the time with him. Whenever I think about him though I get a warm fuzzy feeling. It confuses me"

Tala clasped his hands to his mouth. Shit was he jealous? Shit would he hunt the chinese enigma down and kill him? Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww, Kais in love!" the wolf jumped up and down clapping his hands.

"Tal' I cant be, I only knew him a week!"

"Be it a day, a week, a month or a year...your in love!", Tala pulled me into un unexpected hug.

"Tal' your kinda killing me"

"Sorry", with that the red head let me go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REI'S POV

Laying on my bed, all I could see was the Russians face. I smiled to myself, slowly the face gained a body and clothes. But the clothes soon began to disappear. All he was standing in after a while were black boxers. Or was he really? Interupting my peaceful thoughts was a very un peaceful voice.

"Rei? Kitten? Babe?", her voice could have broken the windows if she wanted it too.

I stayed perfectly still, she would be unable to see or hear me. "Rei I know your here, I saw you go in"

My breathing stopped. My eyes widened in fear. I had my own stalker...again. Yet it was the same person. After awhile I got up. Opening the window I swalloed everythingI was gonna say...well not everything, "What do you want you pink whore?"

"To talk to by boyfriend"

"Go fucking pester him then instead of me"

"But Rei, your my boyfriend, and I'm carrying your kid"

"NO IM NOT, AND WHAT THE FUCK WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING BECAUSE IM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND! GET IT THROUGH THAT BIG MASS OF FUCKING PINK IM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!", I just couldnt keep my anger in. All my life I'd meen able too...but she'd pushed me too far saying that.

I could tell she was hurt, but I just didn't give a shit, for the first time in my life I...me Rei Kon didn't give a shit about anybody...and it felt good. I watched as she walked away, I didn't even care about her feelings, for the first time,I was the arsehole, the heartless bastard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 MONTHS LATER

KAI'S POV

Four startled faces looked back at me, mouths open in complete shock. I had just told them I was leaving Russia, and didnt know when or if I'd be coming back. I had told them where I was going, and it was replied to with silence. Four of my best friends had nothing to say about my departure. I sighed and walked off down the dark deserted alley, leaving my friends speechless. I held back my tears, this might be the last time we ever see eachother and none of us know how to say bye. I looked around the city where I had grown up, made powerful friends and even more powerful enemies, the city I loved, the city I had known my whole life. If I did ever come back...would my friends be here?

"KAI!", I heard Tala's voice behind me, I spun around and recived the biggest warmest hug its been given up until that time, "Kai why go? He's dead, you don't have too!"

"Yes Tal' I have too, I've been summoned there because of that bastards fucking will! I'm gonna have to go. I don't want to, but I have to, unless you want me murdered"

"We don't want that", the four of them choursed

"Then I have to go"

"Kai dun go, say you were in Germany sorting out those arseholes((A/N:no offence to any germans reading this)) just say anything just dun leave me with these weirdos"

I raised an eyebrow at the falcon, "Bryan...your one to talk, your the weirdest one out of all of us...you wear barbie underwear"

"Hey! I only wore those because you stole all my other ones!"

An innocent smile crept onto my face, "Me? Me? why would I do a thing like that?"

"Because its you"

"Who's Huw?"

"You!"

"No I'm Kai"

The falcon gave up...once again I Kai...and beaten Bryan. My mind was doing a happy dance...again. "Guys look I'd love to stay you know that, it is gonna kill me to leave u guys, your my only family."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REI'S POV

First day of college...and I wasnt going in till later, I had to go meet Max of his holidays. I'm glad he was coming back today, it meant Iwas going to miss english.

I arrived in the airport and waited in arrivals for the blond haired idiot that was Max. As I was putting my cell in my pocket to tell my friend Tyson to cover for me all day, a tall two toned bluenetter walked straight past me. My mouth opened in awe, I had no controll over what i was doing. I watched him leave pretending to look for the a friend who had just gone to the toilet. His muscular body incased in a black skin tight top showed of his very well toned 6 pack. His hair left a trail of sweet strawberries. I was in heaven. He turned and looked my way, I quickly looked away bklushing slightly. Wait...I was blushing 'cause some guy looked at me. What the fuck was happening to me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KAI'S POV

I looked straight at the ebony haired person who had watched me walk all the way to the telephones. I could still smell the sweet scent of peaches. I looked at the Chinese teen. The enigma seemed very familiar. Then it clicked.

* * *

**kittykon: **well that was chappie 2! hope u enjoyed. thanks yous follow

**kidari:** Thank you. I didnt think the chapter was that good to be honest.

**kawiiyoukai9517:** Thank you. The story should get sweeter as it goes along. Keyword "SHOULD"

**insanewelshangel:** Yes i changed some bits. I know the Tala Kai bit was sweet, there are some more tala kai bits to come.

**chi no hana:** Thanx

**katsutoshi96:** pressed wrong button. sorry. but i updated!

**greytempest:** thank you. i really like this story


End file.
